Please, Look at Me
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Ketika L-Elf tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Liesellote telah meninggal dan hanya mengurung diri di kamar, lalu Haruto yang hanya bisa menunggu kapan L-Elf akan melihat ke arahnya. L-Elf x Haruto fic.


Disclamer: Kakumeiki Valvrave © Sunrise

Warning: Maybe OOC, Shounen-ai.

* * *

**Please, Look at Me**

* * *

Sejak kegagalan penyelamatan putri Dorssia yaitu Liesellote oleh L-Elf dan beberapa pilot Valvrave, pemuda berambut perak ini mengalami masa-masa sulit. Lebih tepatnya ia hanya bisa terdiam dan merenungi kegagalan misi yang ia lakukan.

Ia sudah berusaha selama tiga tahun terakhir demi menyelamatkan sang putri, orang yang ia cintai sejak kecil. Tapi apa daya, semua misi dan rencananya berbuah kegagalan yang hanya bisa menimbulkan luka yang mendalam bagi L-Elf. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke masa lalu demi mengulangi semuanya. Itu tidak mungkin.

L-Elf hanya bisa terdiam dan merenungi dirinya yang gagal menyelamatkan orang yang ia cintai, ia hanya mengunci diri di kamarnya dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan di dinding kamarnya sudah dipenuhi dengan coretan berupa rencana L-Elf selama ini. Apa artinya rencana yang sudah disusun sedemikian rupa tapi ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan sang putri?

"Kesimpulan dari semua ini adalah... kegelapan." gumam L-Elf yang terduduk lemas.

Sedangkan seorang pemuda berambut coklat -sang pilot Valvrave pertama- sedang terdiam saja, ia tidak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang sedang memperhatikan televisi. Ia merasa bahwa semua perjuangannya dan teman-temannya selama ini memang membuahkan hasil, tapi di sisi lain mengungkapkan kenyataan yang pahit. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ayahnya adalah peneliti yang mengembangkan Valvrave dan menginginkan perubahan yang berbeda terhadap kehidupan manusia.

'Apa kita semua pantas puas terlebih dahulu?' batin Haruto.

"Haruto, kau tidak apa?" tanya Inuzuka.

"Ah, Inuzuka-senpai. Aku baik-baik saja."

Mereka terdiam melihat Haruto yang tidak seperti biasanya, tapi mereka memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi. Sejak melakukan misi ini, mereka berusaha beristirahat sejenak sebelum bertarung lagi dengan Dorssia.

Rasanya semua kejadian yang mereka lalui selama ini bagai mimpi buruk yang harus dihadapi. Hidup dalam medan pertempuran bukanlah hal yang diinginkan, tentu saja mereka menginginkan kehidupan yang damai. Tapi ketika kedamaian seperti barang langka, mereka harus memperjuangkan apa yang mereka bisa.

'Aku akan menemui L-Elf.' batin Haruto.

* * *

Ketika sore hari telah tiba, Haruto memutuskan untuk menemui L-Elf seorang diri. Memang sejak kemarin ia tidak melihat L-Elf dimana-mana, ia yakin pemuda itu sedang mengunci diri di kamar dan tidak mau keluar.

Semua karena kematian sang putri Dorssia, L-Elf seperti bukan dirinya yang selama ini Haruto kenal. Dimanakah L-Elf yang pandai mengatur situasi? Dimanakah L-Elf yang bisa membaca prediksi atas segala hal? Dimanakah L-Elf yang selalu bersikap dingin dalam mencapai tujuan? Hanya karena kematian satu gadis yang dicintai pemuda berambut perak itu, L-Elf menjadi pribadi yang berbeda.

Iri! Cemburu!

Bolehkah Haruto merasakan hal seperti itu? Ia iri ketika L-Elf selalu membicarakan Liesellote, ia merasa L-Elf seperti menjadi pribadi yang berbeda ketika membicarakan gadis itu. Ia baru tahu pemuda yang dingin seperti L-Elf bisa tersenyum tipis, tapi anehnya justru ia menyukai ketika melihat L-Elf tersenyum padanya. Memang senyuman itu bukan ditujukan secara langsung padanya, senyuman karena mengingat seseorang yang dicintainya.

'Kenapa senyuman itu bukan ditujukan padaku?' Haruto sering sekali berpikiran demikian. Ia hanya ingin untuk sesaat saja, L-Elf tersenyum pada dirinya.

'Ahahaha, apa yang aku harapkan? Dia tidak merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku.' batin Haruto kecewa dan menatap pintu kamar L-Elf dengan datar.

Siapa sangka Haruto jatuh cinta kepada sang pemuda dingin seperti L-Elf? Padahal dulu ia menyukai sahabatnya sejak kecil, Shouko. Tapi perasaan itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang digantikan oleh keberadaan L-Elf di sisinya. L-Elf yang mengerti tentang dirinya, L-Elf yang rela melakukan apa saja demi dirinya. Bagaimana ia tidak menyukai tindakan seperti itu?

Di kala ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya kepada pemuda itu, ia hanya bisa berharap L-Elf selalu berada di sisinya. Ia tidak tahu kapan L-Elf akan pergi meninggalkannya dan kembali ke Dorssia. Ia berharap hari seperti itu tidak akan pernah datang.

Apakah ia egois?

Entahlah, ia tidak mengerti. Ia menghela napas dan menatap pintu kamar L-Elf yang berada di depannya. Ia mengetuk pintu itu tapi seperti yang ia duga, tidak ada jawaban dari L-Elf disana. Ia kembali mengetuk pintu itu.

"Ini aku, Haruto. Aku hanya datang sendiri. Tidak apa aku buka pintunya?" ujar Haruto yang membuka kunci pintu itu dengan menekan tombol disana.

Ia masuk ke kamar L-Elf, tapi kamar itu sangat gelap. Bahkan ia tidak tahu dimana L-Elf berada, ia berusaha mencari tombol untuk menyalakan lampu.

"Kami semua butuh bantuanmu." ujar Haruto.

Ketika ia berhasil menemukan tombol lampu dan menyalakannya, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seluruh dinding kamar itu dipenuhi coretan. Sepertinya coretan itu adalah strategi yang L-Elf susun. Tapi bukan itu saja yang menarik perhatian Haruto, ia melihat L-Elf tekapar di lantai dengan wajah yang tidak bisa digambarkan dalam kondisi baik.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Haruto.

"Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya dalam simulasiku. Aku ini tidak berguna." gumam L-Elf dingin tapi penuh dengan rasa penyesalan disana.

"Tentang Lieselotte-san ya..." bibir Haruto serasa berat menyebutkan nama gadis yang dicintai L-Elf, entah kenapa ia merasa sedih melihat L-Elf masih saja merenung karena kematian gadis itu.

"Pergilah. Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan."

Haruto hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan L-Elf, ia tahu L-Elf sedang depresi karena kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Tapi ia sendiri juga menyayangi L-Elf, ia cemburu melihat L-Elf yang bersikap seperti ini.

Apakah di mata L-Elf ia hanyalah alat yang digunakan untuk bertarung melawan Dorssia?

Haruto mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap L-Elf yang terbaring di lantai. Ia menatap pemuda yang ia cintai itu dengan tatapan kesal. "Kapan kau akan melihat ke arahku? Kenapa harus selalu Liesellote-san yang kau pikirkan?!"

"Untuk apa aku memperhatikanmu? Aku bilang pergi ya kau harus pergi!"

Haruto terkejut mendengar L-Elf yang berteriak padanya. Ia tahu L-Elf selalu bertindak sesuai prosedur dan tidak peduli dengan keselamatan orang lain, makanya Haruto selalu kesal tiap kali L-Elf bertindak semaunya dan mereka sering bersitegang. Tapi baru kali ini, L-Elf benar-benar memarahinya sampai seperti itu.

Haruto hanya diam dan perlahan melangkah meninggalkan L-Elf di kamar ini, ia masih berdiri di ambang pintu dan tidak melirik ke arah L-Elf. Ia tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa jika sekarang bertatapan langsung dengan pemuda itu.

"Aku akan datang lagi."

Akhirnya Haruto benar-benar meninggalkan L-Elf dan menutup pintu kamar itu, ia tidak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang L-Elf perlihatkan. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, Haruto merasa menyesal bertanya seperti itu kepada L-Elf. Ia menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

'Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku? Cemburu karena hal seperti ini.' batin Haruto.

Ia memperhatikan pintu kamar L-Elf dan terdiam, hanya sentuhan pelan di pintu itu dan ia memutuskan untuk berjalan meninggalkan L-Elf sendirian disana. Ia berusaha mengerti bahwa L-Elf tidak bisa diganggu, tapi hatinya menolak pikiran L-Elf memikirkan gadis lain. Kenapa bukan dirinya yang dilihat oleh L-Elf? Kenapa bukan dirinya saja yang L-Elf cintai?

Cinta memang bisa membuat seseorang menjadi egois sekaligus membuatmu merasakan sisi kelam atas kehilangan sosok yang dicintai. Tapi Haruto hanya berharap meski sejenak saja, ia ingin L-Elf mencintainya. Tidak apa meski itu semua hanyalah mimpi yang tidak pernah terwujud.

'Apa-apaan aku ini? Aku egois sekali.'

.

.

.

L-Elf terdiam di kamarnya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia kembali memikirkan Liesellote tapi entah kenapa sosok gadis yang ia cinta itu perlahan digantikan oleh sosok Haruto yang menemaninya selama ini. Hanya Haruto satu-satunya yang percaya akan dirinya di kala semua orang tidak percaya padanya.

"Tokishima Haruto... Pemuda yang aneh." gumam L-Elf pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

Sedangkan Haruto mulai berjalan di lorong sendirian saja, ia tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Sekarang ia memilih untuk menatap langit malam di luar, bintang memenuhi langit saat ini. Suasana yang indah, tapi tidak mencerminkan isi hati dua pemuda yang berbeda warna rambut itu.

"Tumben kau hanya sendirian disini, Haruto."

Terdengar suara seseorang dan Haruto menoleh, ia melihat Inuzuka yang berjalan mendekatinya. Mereka berdua berdiri bersebalahan dan kembali berbicara sambil memperhatikan langit.

"Inuzuka-senpai? Aku... hanya memikirkan tentang L-Elf." gumam Haruto.

"Kurasa L-Elf hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Kau tidak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkannya." ujarnya.

"Tapi..."

"Aku tahu kita semua berada dalam kondisi sulit. Tapi bukan berarti kita tidak mempunyai waktu untuk bersenang-senang."

"Ah? Tidak mungkin aku bersenang-senang dalam kondisi seperti ini."

"Justru karena tidak mungkin, kenapa kau tidak usahakan saja untuk bersenang-senang? Tidak salah kok membuat dirimu terlepas sejenak dari stress."

Haruto terdiam mendengar ucapannya dan menganggukkan kepala. Ia memutuskan untuk pamit kepada Inuzuka dan memilih untuk menemui L-Elf lagi. Ia ingin meluruskan semuanya kepada pemuda itu, ia ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada L-Elf selama L-Elf masih berada di dekatnya.

* * *

Haruto berdiri di depan pintu kamar L-Elf, ia membawakan makanan dan meletakkannya di depan sana. Ia sudah mengetuk pintu kamar itu tapi tidak ada jawaban, ketika ia akan membukanya pintu itu terkunci. Sepertinya L-Elf tidak ingin ada orang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

'Pasti ia sudah menguncinya.' batin Haruto.

"L-Elf, kau tahu... A-Aku ingin minta maaf." ujar Haruto.

Seperti yang ia duga, tidak ada jawaban dari L-Elf disana. Ia tidak tahu apa yang L-Elf lakukan dan pikirkan di dalam sana, ia tidak peduli dan memutuskan untuk jujur dengan dirinya sendiri. Selama jujur masih diperbolehkan kenapa ia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Tapi jujur saja , jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada L-Elf dalam kondisi seperti ini. Debaran di jantung ini tidak bisa ia hentikan, semakin ia berusaha untuk tenang tapi ia semakin memikirkan sosok L-Elf yang membuat jantungnya semakin berpacu dengan cepat.

"A-Aku sudah berteriak padamu dan memintamu untuk memikirkanku daripada memikirkan Liesellote-san. I-Itu kan hakmu untuk memikirkan siapa saja. Seharusnya aku tidak melarangmu... Tapi..."

Haruto tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, entah kenapa ia merasa semakin bersalah. Ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan terdengar isakan pelan darinya. Apakah ketika ia tidak bisa menunjukkan rasa penyesalan dengan kata-kata, ia memilih untuk menggunakan ekspresi diri?

L-Elf yang sedari tadi terdiam di kamarnya mendengar dengan jelas isakan Haruto. Ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu kamar, memang ia bisa mendengar suara itu semakin jelas. Ia terdiam dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Sekarang L-Elf melihat Haruto yang menundukkan wajahnya, ia tidak pernah melihat Haruto seperti ini. Ia selalu melihat Haruto yang penuh semangat, selalu berjuang demi teman-temannya, selalu terlihat berusaha tegar. Apakah kali ini Haruto menangis karena tidak tahan menanggung beban yang selama ini ia pikul?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Tokishima Haruto?" ujar L-Elf datar.

Haruto terkejut mendengar suara L-Elf yang berada di dekatnya, ia langsung menoleh dan terkejut melihat sosok L-Elf yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tidak menyangka L-Elf akan keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui dirinya disini.

"L-Elf..." gumam Haruto.

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf? Ini bukan salahmu atau salah siapapun. Tidak ada yang salah. Tapi aku yang salah."

"Kenapa kau harus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri? Kematian Liesellote-san bukan salahmu! Ia hanya ingin melindungimu. Itu saja! Sepertiku yang ingin melindungimu."

L-Elf terdiam mendengar ucapan Haruto, ia memandang mata biru pemuda itu dengan intens. Seperti mencari kebenaran atas semua ucapan Haruto, ia tidak melihat adanya kebohongan yang dikatakan pemuda itu. Ia membelai wajah Haruto, membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu sedikit merona.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Haruto.

"Maafkan aku Tokishima Haruto. Aku sedikit egois karena tidak mendengarkan kata-katamu. Maaf sudah membuatmu kerepotan seperti ini." jawab L-Elf.

Haruto tidak bisa menahan debaran jantungnya, rasanya kencang sekali. Apalagi mereka saling bertatapan mata, Haruto tidak tahu apakah wajahnya memerah atau tidak. Di matanya L-Elf menatapnya dengan cara yang sama, selama L-Elf menjad L-Elf yang ia kenal itu sudah cukup.

L-Elf mulai membelai rambut Haruto, Haruto terkejut merasakan sentuhan L-Elf. Baru kali ini ia membiarkan pemuda itu membelai rambutnya selama ini. Tunggu, kontak fisik mereka selama ini hanya sekedar membiarkan Haruto menghisap darah L-Elf jika Haruto membutuhkannya. Tapi itu ketika Haruto dalam kendali kekuatannya, bukan karena keinginannya.

Sekarang merasakan sentuhan L-Elf karena memang L-Elf yang menyentuhnya itu membuatnya semakin malu. Ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya saja, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya meski sulit.

"Aku... Meski dianggap sebagai Liesellote-san pun tidak apa. Tolong lihat ke arahku, L-Elf. Tolong... cintai aku juga."

Wajah Haruto sudah sangat memerah ketika mengatakan kata-kata itu, L-Elf tidak menyangka Haruto akan mengucapkan pernyataan cinta kepadanya. Padahal baru saja L-Elf kehilangan orang yang sangat ia cintai, tapi pemuda ini menawarkan cinta kepadanya.

Apakah ia telat menyadari perasaan Haruto padanya?

Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk mencintai seseorang, tidak. Hanya bagaimana caramu membalas pernyataan cinta orang itu yang menjadi kunci atas jawabanmu.

L-Elf tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Haruto, Haruto sempat panik karena mengira L-Elf akan mencium bibirnya. Tapi L-Elf mendekat ke arah telinga Haruto dan berbisik dengan pelan.

"Akan tiba saatnya aku mencintaimu sebagai dirimu sendiri, Tokishima Haruto."

Setelah itu Haruto merasakan sebuah sentuhan hangat di pipinya, kecupan singkat di pipi Haruto oleh L-Elf. Haruto sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika L-Elf mencium pipinya seperti itu. L-Elf hanya tersenyum saja dan meninggalkan Haruto di depan pintu kamarnya, ia hendak mencari orang lain untuk menyusun rencana.

Sedangkan Haruto hanya menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dicium L-Elf, masih terasa hangat disana. Wajahnya sangat memerah dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia tidak menyangka L-Elf akan melakukan hal seperti tadi, rasanya hampir saja jantungnye berhenti berdetak. Tapi ia merasa senang L-Elf mencium pipinya seperti itu.

'Ketika kau melihat ke arahku, jangan membuatku seperti ini.' batin Haruto malu.

**The End**

A/N: Hai semuanya, disini Yami-chan...^^

Baru pertama kali aku menyumbang fic di fandom Valvrave dan aku sangat senang bisa membuat fic L-Elf x Haruto. Dari dulu aku memang ingin membuat fic tentang mereka, tapi baru bisa sekarang. Memang sedikit sekali yang menyukai mereka, tapi aku harap ada yang menyukai mereka lagi.

Aku mengambil scenenya dari episode 20, tentu saja dengan perubahan sesuai ficku dan tidak terlalu persisi seperti di animenya.

Semoga saja ada yang membaca dan menyukainya.

Sampai jumpa lagi...^^


End file.
